Forever Lost
by Holliie
Summary: The sequel to Forever Broken. Tom & Nessie have moved on their lives, but someone's not happy that they have. Who's back ? And what's with Alice's visions ?
1. Growing up too fast

Chapter one – Growing up too fast?

"Momma" she quietly said, looking up at me. Her green eyes glistened as she smiled at me, waiting for my praise.

"TOM! " I screamed, smiling at her. "TOM SHE'S SAID HER FIRST WORD!"

Tom ran into the room as fast as he could, and scooped our little girl into his arms, "now say dada" he chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"Dada" she repeated, laughing along to Tom.

I looked at my gorgeous husband, staring into his eyes; he knew exactly what I thought - She's growing up too fast. Maybe this was how my mother and father felt when I was growing up?

Our daughter was only two months old, and she'd spoke her first two words. My mom warned me that even my daughter being a quarter vampire would have its disadvantages, at least she didn't speak when she was a mere 7 days old – like I did.

I walked over to my wonderful family and looked at Tom, gently put my hand on his face, I said "what should we do?"

He looked at me and sighed. "I don't know babes." Then his head jolted up, "you best tell your family before Alice does, you know what they're like if you don't tell them before future telling pixie does." He said laughing, though I knew he was right. I ran over to the phone and dialled my mom's number.

The phone rang twice and then I heard a voice, "hey Renesmee, what's up?" she said in a delighted voice.

"Callie's spoke two words, and I'm pretty sure we could get a sentence out of her..." I said, cutting myself off. "But I'm not going to risk that" I added.

"Darling, we told you it would be a fast childhood for her. Do you want us to come over?" my mom asked.

"Its fine, we'll be over in ten or so minutes, I think she keeps asking to fight Emmett again" I said, smiling.

She laughed and then paused, "last time that happened Emmett was going on about it for a week, and at least you don't have to live here with him sulking constantly"

"Mom, I live not even five minutes away." I told her.

"I know but...you're still my baby"

I smiled, and then tom walked over with Callie. "Well, we'll be round soon. Love you mom." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Are we going over?" tom asked.

"If that's okay darling?" I replied.

"Sure" he said, kissing me. Callie made a sick sound and I laughed.

"Is Callie jealous? Callie wants a kiss?" I said.

She puckered her lips up and gave me a slobbery kiss. Afterwards she couldn't stop laughing.

I wiped away the slaver from my lips and laughed, "thank you for my brilliant kiss baby."

"We best get off Ness, they'll all be waiting" Tom informed me.

"Oh, okay" I said, holding my arms out for Callie.

"I'll get her jacket, I'll meet you there if you want" he said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said, running out the door.

The breeze on my face felt relaxing; I hadn't been out in a while lately, just spending time with Tom and Callie.

I slowed down after a minute of running, and just walked through the forest, it hit me then. I realised this specific place, I hadn't thought about it in a while. This was the place I almost died six years ago. The place where Tom was willing to die for me and where Jacob wanted to see me die.

I began to walk to a large uprooted tree and slowly sat down. The ground was muddy and slightly wet from last night rain, but I wasn't bothered.

I shut my eyes and tried to picture that night; in immense pain, thinking I was going to die. Shuddering, I opened my eyes again. Trying to think on the bright side, I started thinking what had happened after that. My life had gone pretty amazing after that. Tom had asked me to marry him when we finished school four years ago and then earlier this year I found I was pregnant with Callie.

Everyone helped me through the pregnancy, especially Jasper, he was there throughout everything but the birth – the bloody made him nervous, even though he was very controlled around human blood.

I pictured the first time I saw my beautiful little girl. She yawned and then opened her big green eyes, and smiled at me. Her blonde hair glowed and she looked mesmerizing. She truly was perfect.

Then, on her second day alive she placed her hand on my chest, and I saw an image of a bottle. I screamed, thinking – did she have a power like mine? The family arrived and Carlisle told me that she had a power similar to mine, but Callie could only show me simple pictures. Tom took the news good, but I was unsure, I wanted Callie to be as normal as possible.

I looked around, it was autumn and the leaves were falling off the trees, huge piles of orange and brown crisp leaves were forming on the ground. It was like a scene from a movie, but who would have thought that this place would hold so many haunting memories. I surely wouldn't if I hadn't of known.

I began to stand up when I heard something. "NESSIE! NESSIE!" the familiar voice shouted.

"YES?" I replied.

"There you are! We've all been looking for you, Tom and Callie came through half an hour ago. They said you'd gone before and when they arrived we all went searching for you. "Jasper said.

"Sorry. Reminiscing." I stated.

"No problem hun, we best get back, Callie's been asking for you." He said.

"And a few others..." he said quietly.

"Jazz...what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"She can say almost all of our names, obviously nicknames though" he said, walking towards the house with me.

I grabbed hold of his hand. "I'm scared jazz. I don't want her to grow up this fast."

"Its okay ness, she'll slow down soon. And anyway, think how we felt. You never stopped growing as a child" he said, laughing.

"Sorry Jazz" I said. He smiled and carried on walking, after abit I looked at him.

"So what does she call you?" I asked, intrigued.

"She calls me Jazz. Rosalie is called Ro. Alice is Al. Emmett is Em, of course. And then Esme and your mom are called Gan, and her father and Carlisle are called Gandad" he said, laughing.

"At least they aren't full sentences" I said, reassuring myself.

Jasper went quiet and shut his eyes, "jazz... she's talking properly isn't she?" I asked.

He nodded, answering all my concerns.

"Crap." I muttered, as we walked to the front door.

I opened it and was greeted by tom and Callie.

"Momma...missed you" she said in a sweet voice, I just smiled...


	2. Visions

Chapter 2 – Visions (Alice POV)

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" Tom screamed. His face was distraught, mud and tears dripping down his pale white face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" he screamed again, this time he seemed a lot more angry.

It suddenly went dark. Pitch black.

I shook. Yet another vision, again. The same I'd had for almost 2 weeks straight now, it became a daily routine.

It was always exactly identical as well, Tom screaming at someone; so hurt and fragile and then it going blank.

"Alice love, you okay?" Jazz asked, walking towards me.

"I'm fine babe" I replied, blinking quickly.

"You don't seem it. You seem Confused and worried though." He said, smiling.

"I can't keep anything from your jasper, can I?" I replied, laughing.

"True, my little physic." He said.

"I'll tell you later, this isn't the time or place" I replied seriously and then turned around.

"Al! Al!" a little voice squealed.

I turned around and Callie was in my brother's arms, her grandpa's.

"Hello Callie, gorgeous baby" I smiled.

Edward glared at me, "another one?" he said, his face was serious.

I nodded. And Callie touched his face, "grandpa" she laughed.

He whirled her around and she giggled uncontrollable.

"Don't make her sick dad" Renesmee chirped.

"Don't worry baby, she loves it" she said, beaming.

I hadn't seen Edward this happy in a while, after everything with Jake and then contending with the fact his daughter was growing up- that was hard for my protective brother. But seeing his little girl so happy with her own family; well he was ecstatic, which made everyone happy. Bella was worried, as usual throughout the whole engagement and even worse when Renesmee was pregnant; she was there every single day for ness. Me, Rosalie and Esme helped out as much as we could too. After she found she was pregnant Bella urged Tom and Ness to move back in, and they agreed. It was like having the family back, it was great.

Callie's birth was hard for Renesmee, but she pulled through easily, in my eyes, and Callie was born. She was obsessed with shiny necklaces and then when she was two years old, she shocked us all. I was in my bedroom when me and jazz heard a scream, we ran into the room; as did everyone else. "She can show people things, like me" Nessie said, shocked.

"Earth to Alice" Renesmee laughed.

"Sorry, just thinking" I replied quietly.

"No problem. Do you want to come shopping with me and Cal anyway?" Ness asked me.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS WORLD" I said, breaking into laughter.

Renesmee looked at me confused, I just smiled.

"Of course I do, when we going? I can get Cal a really nice pink dress....she doesn't have one... oh and a hat... and I've seen this gorgeous Gucci top for her" I said, getting excited.

"Calm" Renesmee laughed.

"Sorry" I said, calming myself down.

I sat for a few minutes, thinking of items of clothing Callie would like, and the rest of the family actually, it was Tom's birthday in 2 weeks as well, I needed to get him a...few items.

I heard a low whisper, "Alice" he said.

I turned around and Edward gestured for me to walk to him, I did as he asked and he headed towards the music room, it was peaceful and no one was there.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked.

"I think you should tell Tom your visions..." he said slowly.

"But...but..." I said, and added in my head "he'll tell Nessie"

"He won't Alice, not if you tell him not to" Edward answered my thought.

"Fine. I'll tell him later on" I agreed.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best" Edward laughed.

"Obviously" I said laughing along.

The night went slowly, and I thought of the best way of telling Tom my visions. It came to the point where Nessie, Callie and Tom where leaving. They said there goodbyes and when Tom came to say goodbye to me and Jazz, I whispered in his ear "I need to talk to you. Alone."

He looked at me, confused. "When?" he replied in a quiet and low tone.

"Tomorrow. Come with Callie and Ness, but just get away from them for a minute" I replied.

"Okay" he answered and then walked towards my niece.

"Bye everyone, thanks for everything." Nessie said quietly, as she walked towards the forest with Callie asleep in her arms.

"I'll be around about 10 Alice" she added

"Okay baby" I shouted back and then waved.

They ran swiftly through the woods and then when they were too far out to see, we all walked inside.

Me and jazz walked upstairs, and I told him exactly what my visions where about...


	3. De'ja Vu

I'm **REALLY** sorry that i haven't updated.

But it hasn't let me on my account for the past 2 weeks,

and my computer broke for a week

+ it's summerrrrr haha.

On the twilight i have nine chapters up now.

So every day i'll have one or two chapters up.

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 –

I heard a loud cry; I knew it was time to drag myself out of bed. My parents wouldn't have had this problem, I suppose that's why they told me and Tom that we should have stayed at home – they never slept, but we did.

Callie kept on crying. I dragged myself out of the bed, eyes still shut. One foot on the floor and then the next, then I opened my eyes. The light shone in from the bedroom window, it was bright outside. And my skin glistened faintly. I looked at the clock, 5.28am. Way too early.

"Tom, Tom" I whispered, nudging my sleeping husband.

"Mmm" he mumbled, still in his dream.

"Tom, get a bottle." I said, nudging him again.

"Two more minutes" he grumbled.

"Get up" I said, more angrily before walking into Callie's room.

She was sitting up in her cot, giggling.

"I don't know what you're laughing at missy, I'm tired" I moaned.

She just looked at me and reached her arm out, I could tell she wanted to tell me something, I leant forward and she placed her hand on my chest, a picture entered my head of us all asleep in my bed, that's all she wanted.

"Fine, but only this once, because I'm so tired" I gave in to her.

She giggled and raised her arms up, I lifted her up softly and carefully and cradled her in my arms and walked back into the room.

Tom was snoring loudly and I looked at Callie, we both smirked.

"Jump on him cal, after three..." I giggled childishly.

"One...Two....Three!" I screamed and we jumped onto Tom.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed.

"Your daughters wake up call" I laughed and then Callie joined in.

"mmm." He grumbled and laid back down.

I placed Callie in the middle of the bed. It was massive, about five people could fit in it – mom and dad wanted to get us a big bed seen as we were the only ones who slept in the family – apart from Callie, who got the most luxurious cot a baby could possibly have. Even royalty surely wouldn't get a bed that amazing.

Callie snuggled into bed, and wriggled her way into the covers, I laid down too and she moved closer to me, nestling in my long hair.

I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up with the sound of Tom and Callie giggling.

"What's so funny" I murmured.

"Alice is going to kill you" Tom laughed.

"Why? What've I done?" I asked, confused and still dazed and half-asleep.

"Well you have five minutes" he replied simply.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOM HARRIS!" I screamed and jumped out of bed, walking towards the bathroom.

Callie looked at me worried, and I stopped, "its okay Cal, I'm just going to get tortured by Auntie Alice now. And I'll make sure your daddy does too."

She giggled, and raised her arms up for me to pick her up.

"Aren't I good enough Cal?" tom asked, laughing.

"Nope daddy" she replied, in fits of giggles.

"Fine" Tom laughed, and then picked her up, swinging her around. Her blonde curls went everywhere.

I ran into the living room and picking up the phone, dialling Alice's number I breathed deeply. Dead. Dead. Dead, I replayed in my head

"Hey Nessie" she replied cheerfully.

"Don't blame me, blame idiot." I laughed, "I've just got up, I'm SO sorry." I said quietly.

"I'll be round in ten minutes with the car, get showered. I'll dress Callie...And sort Tom out" she replied mischievously.

I laughed, "Sorry Alice, and thanks"

"No problem" she said, hanging up.

I put the phone down on the table and ran towards the bathroom. I began running the water in the shower, then I poked my head into the bedroom.

"Alice's going to kill you tom" I laughed.

"Crap" he said quietly." Callie began laughing again, she was on Tom's back...I guess she was winning the fight.

I got unchanged and climbed into the shower, the water was pretty cold on my skin, but not too cold, just nice. I washed myself and my hair and then got out. I draped a towel around my body. Just then I heard the doorbell. Alice.

TOM POV.

The doorbell rang, Callie was beating me at fighting, but I obviously wasn't going to admit my little daughter was beating me. It was a good excuse to get her off me.

"Come on Cal" I said, swooping her up, picking up a t-shirt off the banister, and then heading downstairs.

I opened the door and Alice stood there. Staring.

"You idiot, ruining my shopping time." She said seriously before walking in.

"Come in dearest sister-in-law" I said sarcastically.

"Its okay idiot" she said, laughing and taking Callie off me.

She walked back upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Nessie shouted back.

"Can we come in?" Alice asked.

"yeah okay." She replied.

We walked in and Nessie had a white top and pink shorts on, her long brunette hair was wet and curly, she looked gorgeous.

"What?" she asked, self conscious.

"You look beautiful ness" I told her.

"Thanks" she said, blushing.

Alice put Callie down on the bed and headed towards the closest, she knew exactly where everything was seen as she built it with Esme and Bella a year ago. It was the same size as our actual bedroom, and Callie's was half the size of her room. Alice came out a minute later with a few clothes, for Callie and Ness.

"You get dressed, I want Tom to help me with this ...car seat" Alice said, handing me a pair of trousers and then dragging me out of the room.

I quickly put on my trousers then headed downstairs, following Alice. We walked out the front door and towards her car; she stopped and looked at me.

"Tom...I'm just going to tell you straight" she said.

"Okay..." I replied, really confused.

"Mainly because Edward told me too, and he'll want to know how I put it" she said, as if talking to herself.

"You know my... power I suppose you call it?" she asked.

"Yeah, visions" I said. What is she asking me this for, I thought.

"Well I've been having the same one about you for a few weeks now. But it's not clear; I was wondering...are you messing around with them?" She asked.

"I don't manipulate powers anymore" I answered truthfully.

"I don't know what's happening then Tom, are my visions not working correctly?" she asked, confused.

"Hey guys, we're ready" Ness interrupted us, she stepped out the door with our daughter in her arms.

She looked at us, "what's up?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing baby" I said, walking towards her, "have a good day you three,"

I kissed Callie on the forehead, and then kissed Renesmee softly on the lips.

"I love you both" I said before walking towards the door.

"We love you too" Renesmee replied, taking Callie towards the car.

"Bye tom" she said, getting into the car. I shut the door and began thinking...

What was actually happening with Alice's visions? Could someone actually play around and manipulate them, other me and my father?


	4. Coming Back

Chapter 4 – They're coming back.

"Alice, we must have got Cal about a hundred dresses" I moaned.

"Well she can have six more" Alice chuckled, handing me a mountain of clothes. I reached out and grabbed them, and felt like my arms were about to drop off.

"There isn't six here, and what is this?" I asked, pulling out a top that sad 'naughty boy!'

"Oh, that's for Jazz" she said, not even slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, okay" I said, blushing.

"Awhh, she's gorgeous! How old is she?" a woman said, reaching to touch Callie's face.

"She's...Um..." I stuttered. I'd rarely been out with Callie where humans were, and I didn't have anyone ask how old she is, I couldn't exactly tell her Callie's real age.

"She's a year old next week, that's why we're shopping" Alice said, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Well, she's adorable" the woman replied, cooing at Callie.

I just stood there; someone could think my two month old daughter was basically a year old?

"Don't worry" Alice whispered in a low enough tone for only me to hear.

"Well I best be going back to my husband, he hates shopping as it is. Your daughter is gorgeous by the way, adorable" she said to Alice, I think she could feel that me and Alice were tense, especially me.

"Don't I look like a mom now?" I muttered to myself, upset.

"Callie, your physical age is only 16" Alice reassured me.

TOM POV.

Someone had to be manipulating Alice's powers.

But who? Who could actually stop, or manipulate them?

I thought for a moment. My father? The pack?

Well, my father wouldn't. He was away with Kristen some where up north, and he wouldn't do that anyway, would he?

I automatically picked up my phone, and dialled my father's number. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello Tom, what's the matter? Is Callie and Ness okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"They're fine. I was just wondering, do you know who could manipulate Alice's visions?" I blurted out.

"Son, why are you asking me this? And to answer your question, no I don't, and it wasn't me either" he replied, he obviously knew what I meant.

"Oh, Okay" I replied slowly.

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah, see ya dad. Say hey to Kristen too" I replied.

"Okay, bye kiddo" he replied then hung up.

The only people left to manipulate Alice's visions were the pack now, but that couldn't be possible. The pack, apart from Seth, had stayed in La Push, they rarely shape shifted anymore; Seth had moved to Vancouver with a new love interest.

Then there's Jacob. But he wouldn't be able to come over here, he'd been in Volturi prison for almost six years, he hasn't been out yet.

The phone rang, and it caught me off guard, I was lost in my thoughts. I answered.

"TOM. I NEED YOU TELL JASPER, EDWARD AND CARLISLE SOMETHING. IMMEDIATELY" Alice shouted down the phone, in distress and anger.

"What's happened? Are Ness and Callie okay!" I replied, worried.

"They're fine, they are at the toilets. Just...I've had a vision.... You have to go tell them I've had a vision, and you can't tell Renesmee. Promise me Tom?" she begged.

"Yeah... I ... I promise" I replied, stuttering.

"The Volturi are coming, well only a few. But I don't know why. It goes blank, but I can see Aro and Hannah." She said, almost in tears.

"Okay, I'll go tell them now" I said, hanging up and running outside, towards the Cullen's house.

Edward answered the door, "hey Tom. What's up?" he said cheerfully.

"Alice...Alice" I said, exhausted from running so fast.

"Alice has had a vision. The Volturi are coming. Aro and Hannah." I stuttered....


	5. Deciding

Chapter 5 – Deciding?

"WHAT! HANNAH SAID THEY'D NEVER BOTHER US AGAIN!" Edward said, looking confused and extremely angry.

"Alice told me to tell you, but she doesn't want Renesmee to know." I explained.

"I'll go get Bella, come inside." Edward said, walking up the stairs, he looked like a complete blur – even for my eyes.

By the time I'd got into the living room; where everyone was, Bella and Edward were downstairs.

"What's going on?" Jasper said, probably feeling the vibe of nervousness from me.

"The Volturi are coming." Edward said in a monotone voice.

Everyone gasped except me and Edward.

"Well it's Aro and Hannah. Alice told me to tell you, but she doesn't think it's right for Renesmee to know." I explained again.

"I don't know if that will be the best option Tom" Esme said, walking into the room with Carlisle right beside her, clutching onto her waist.

"Esme, you know she'll only get upset." Edward said, he paused for a minute and then said, "I suppose"

"Hey, stop having a silent conversation" Jasper said, laughing.

"Sorry Jazz" Edward said, he was about the carry on when Esme interrupted.

"I just said that it's not fair to keep her in the dark, she's old enough and especially mature enough to have the right to know about this" Esme explained.

"Yes, she deserves to know, but this will break her Esme." Rosalie said, extremely considerate, but surprisingly it didn't shock me; Rosalie had always been so protective over Renesmee.

"I agree with Rose, but I think she needs to know." Bella said, we all turned around to face her.

"I do actually" I said, sticking up for Bella.

"Okay so I guess that's settled, we tell Renesmee...Tonight" Carlisle said, everyone stood up.

Emmett laughed, "BAGSY NOT TELLING HER!" he boomed.

Everyone joined in, tensely laughing.

"I'll tell her, I guess I'm used to this family's bad luck" Carlisle sheepishly laughed.

After Carlisle talked everyone seemed to relax a little, but you could tell everyone was worried.

Why were the Volturi back? And what for? Had Jacob made up another lie?


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6 – Revelations. (Edward POV)

Why the hell where them creeps coming back? What had we done?

After Tom told us the news and Carlisle agreed to tell Renesmee the news, we all sat in silence. Waiting. Waiting for Alice and Renesmee to come back home.

Twenty minutes later the door opened,

"Ha ha Alice, look at her!" Renesmee giggled, unaware of what was happening.

"Act normal" Carlisle whispered in a low tone for us all to hear, apart from Renesmee.

"She looks so cute" Alice said, walking in glaring at me.

We were all in the main room, Emmett and Jazz were playing on the XBOX 360, and Rosalie was watching, they all pretend laughed- pretending they weren't nervous. There thoughts were buzzing – wondering how Nessie would take the news; I tried to block everything out.

Bella and I walked over to Renesmee; she had Callie in her arms, with an enormous pair of sunglasses on. Bella giggled and held out her arms for Callie, she literally jumped onto Bell and giggled.

I laughed too, and hugged Renesmee, "hey dad" she grinned.

"Hello Ness" I replied.

I glanced over at Alice; she must have had twenty to thirty bags in her arms. She coughed loudly and looked over to Jasper. She coughed again and I laughed, "he isn't going to help if that's what you're wondering"

"Well, YOU CAN THEN" she said, pushing them all into my stomach.

"You can carry them, cheeky sod." I said, pushing them back at her.

"I'm a lady, you have to help me." She said, smiling.

Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the house, "ha ha, funniest thing I've heard all day....Alice....Lady" he said, laughing again.

"I'll show you bloody lady" Alice said, running at Emmett. Emmett jumped up and ran outside.

I heard a loud smash and Esme put her head down, "Third bird table this week." She said.

There was another crash, and Emmett shouted sorry, "And table." Esme added.

Renesmee walked into the main room and laid out on the Settee, I sat down next to her.

"Tell her to stay here tonight Edward," Carlisle though.

"Um, Renesmee. Me and your mother was wondering if you three wanted to stay here tonight, you haven't slept here in a while and it'd be nice to have a night talking and that" I said, almost pleading.

"Tom?" she said, looking over at Tom.

"Yeah, would be great" he said, smiling.

"Oh shoot, what about Callie's things?" Renesmee said.

"I'll get Emmett to go up in a bit" I smiled.

"Thanks daddy, I miss being here all the time" she smiled, cuddling up to me.

"Same baby" I answered.

We all sat and watched a film for a while, confessions of a shopaholic or something like that. It was rubbish – mainly because the girls had picked it out. I think me and Carlisle were the only ones who HATED it. Emmett and Jazz seemed to enjoy it more than the girls too, even Alice – who screamed every time she saw an outfit she liked; which was a lot.

After the film had finished Emmett, Jazz, Alice, Tom and Rosalie said they would go for a walk to get Callie's things.

Everyone else stayed where they were apart from Renesmee when she got up to put Callie in a little Moses basket we had from when she was a little baby, which was in the corner of the room

"Renesmee, we think you need to know something darling." Carlisle blurted out.

"What's up Grandad?" she asked, worried.

"Well, Alice had a vision earlier. And someone's coming, but we don't know why." He explained.

"Volturi." She said, she knew exactly.

"Yeah" Bella confirmed.

"But...But they said they wouldn't come back... They promised mom, they promised!" she cried.

"I know baby" she said, soothing her.

"But...But why are they back!?" she screamed.

"I don't know, that's what we don't get." I answered.

"Nothing has changed since then apart from...from..." Renesmee stuttered.

"Callie." I whispered.

"NO! NO THEY CAN'T!" Renesmee screamed, standing up and running over to where Callie slept, she stroked Callie's hair and sobbed.


	7. More visions

Chapter 7 – visions.

"It may not be Callie they're after hun" my mom tried to soothe me.

Callie stirred in her sleep, and I rocked the Moses basket gently. No matter what my mother said, I wasn't going to calm down, why was this happening when my life was perfect?

"But it could be mom, what if it is? What if they take her away, or worse…?" I muttered, unable to speak the last two words, it was to hard to even think them.

I heard the door knob click, we all turned around and Jazz, Emmett, tom, Rosalie and Alice stood there.

"You told her then?" Tom said, a tear in his eye.

"You knew?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, Alice told me this afternoon" he replied, putting his heard down.

"YOU KNEW THIS AFTERNOON AND DIDN'T CARE TO TELL ME!?" I said, screaming at Alice, I couldn't control my rage.

"I didn't want to ruin the day Ness, I thought it'd be best telling you when you got home" Alice replied defensively.

"Well you thought wrong" I snapped.

"Ness, you need to calm. I doubt only Aro and Hannah would come if that was the circumstance." Jasper said, instantly calming everyone in the room.

"Thanks Jazz, but you got to understand my point of view" I thanked him.

He walked over slowly and tightly squeezed me into a hug, "I know Nezmay" he whispered into my ear.

"You haven't called me that in years" I smiled.

"Sorry" he chuckled, and then moved towards Alice. She had her head in her arms, looking frustrated.

"What's the matter Al?" Jasper said, before I could ask.

"I just…I can't see why, it's like they're blocking me" Alice said, before looking towards Tom.

He seemed worried; I looked over at him and mouthed "what's up?"

"Nothing babes, just don't worry, yeah?" he replied, walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"I'm trying" I replied, in almost a whisper.

All of a sudden Alice gasped, "shit" she shouted, returning from her vision.

"What's happened Alice?" I frantically asked, shaking her arm.

"They're coming tomorrow. Noon." She spat out the words we all didn't want to hear.

I just couldn't contain myself, this was too much. Falling to the ground I felt two arms around me, picking me up and stopping me collapsing to the floor. It was my mother's arms.

"It's okay Renesmee" she said, carrying me onto the sofa.

"When was the last time you ate Renesmee?" My grandmother asked, concerned for me, as always.

"Umm….Alice?" I asked, unable to remember.

"Seven I think" Alice answered.

Esme looked at the clock, it was eleven thirty. "I'll get you…and tom something to eat, anything you fancy?"

"Chips and gravy" tom laughed.

"I'll get cooking" Esme laughed back.

We all sat for a while, Rosalie joined Esme in the kitchen, whilst I sat with my parents and Tom on the sofa. Alice and Jasper went outside- I guess Alice wanted to see whether she could find anything else out about tomorrow. And Emmett, well he was being Emmett – away from Rosalie though, I think hr realized that if he was going to play on the XBOX at this type of moment he'd certainly get screamed at and hit A LOT. I guess Emmett had got more sensible lately.

"WOO! TAKE THAT! Oh yeah, four killed in a row!" A deep voice boomed from upstairs.

Maybe he wasn't as sensible as I thought.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN ARE YOU PLAYING COMPUTER GAMES?" Rosalie screamed, running out of the kitchen, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently.

You could hear Emmett panicking and hitting himself mumbling "crap" over and over again.

"Well?" Rosalie screamed, getting angrier.

Ten seconds later Emmett replied, " No darling, I'm killing these bloody spiders on the window, they keep… coming back and trying to… crawl on me… yeah that's what" he stuttered.

We all burst into hysterics, except Rosalie; she just ran upstairs so fast, you could barely hear her stilettos clattering; it was followed by Emmett's screams.

"OUCH, BABE! I'm SORRY BABE!" he screamed, begging for forgiveness…


	8. Prepared

Chapter 8 – Prepared ?

My head was pounding, I really didn't want to get up but Callie was screaming at the top of her voice.

"Sorry she woke you love; I tried to get her away before you heard." My mom whispered, soothing Callie.

"Mmm" I mumbled, lifting my head of the pillow.

"Go back to sleep, I'll settle her Ness" mom reassured me.

No matter how good that sounded, I knew I needed to get up; to spend the remainder of my time with my precious little girl. The Volturi were here at noon.

"Mom, what time is it?" I asked, looking outside and realising it was still dark.

"5.30am" She replied, rocking Callie who was still screaming.

"Pass her here mom" I said, sitting up.

Bella walked over and placed Callie into my arms, immediately she stopped crying and began giggling.

"Thanks Callie, Jeeze you're as noisy as Emmett" I laughed, and Callie joined in sync with me.

"Speaking of the IDIOT, are him and rose okay now, after last night incident?" I chuckled again.

"I think so," Mom sighed, "but if he was a human he'd be black and blue" she laughed.

"That's Emmett" I sighed.

"Morning baby" my father said, gracefully walking into the room, and smiling; it was my mom's favourite 'crooked grin' as she called it.

"Morning Dad" I replied, smiling sleepily.

"Sorry Callie, morning darling" he said, stroking Callie cheek, she started giggling and hiding her face in my tussled hair.

My father went and sat next to my mom on the bed, and looked at Tom.

"He sleeps well" he murmured and laughed.

"Yeah, THROUGH CALLIE CRYING" I spoke laughed than necessary.

"Told you" I sighed, and then laughed.

"Well I just came to see what you wanted to do about today?" My father asked, being serious now.

"I don't know dad, I just...I don't now what's best for us all." I said, looking down to Callie who was playing with my hair.

"Well it's your choice baby, I'll ask Carlisle when he gets back from hunting what the best option is, but we're not prepared, we'll just have to hope for the best Cal," he said, grimacing.

"I know Dad, I just don't want anything bad happening" I said, trying to be strong and not let Callie see I was upset.

Callie looked up, and stared into my eyes, I could tell she was worried for me. She didn't quite understand why I was almost in tears, "mommy's fine Callie, I love you" I said, hugging her.

She touched my chest and I saw a picture of me pushing her on the swings at the park. "Is that what you want to do Cal?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded once and smiled back, "okay baby, we will later, it's too early now" I answered and she smiled back.

"We'll leave you baby, your father and I will talk to Carlisle when he gets back with everyone else; is it okay we go hunt in a bit?" my mom asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah sure, actually mom; I haven't hunted in so long, could I go with you in a bit?" I asked.

"Sure baby, just let us know when" mom said, standing up with my father; they walked out quickly and left me with my daughter and husband.

I sat for a minute longer, Callie was still playing with my hair, she had a fascination with it I swear.

"Callie, how about we wake your dad up?" I laughed mischievously. Callie laughed loudly and pounced on Tom.

"WHAT THE...!" he screamed, and Callie laughed in hysterics, I sat laughing for a while.

"Cheeky little girl!" Tom laughed, tickling Callie on the bed.

I watched quietly. Was this going to end so quickly? Were they going to take Callie?


	9. Family Time

Chapter 9 – Family Time.

After the hunt I felt refreshed, and my senses were a lot more vivid, I was ready for noon to come.

We got back at 8, and as soon as I got in I went to check on Callie, she was fast asleep on her daddy's chest on the bed.

I watched them sleep for a while, just listening to their breathing, and admiring their perfect features, they were my family. My daughter and my husband. I thought about the future and whether me, tom and Callie would actually have one together, or whether Callie would be torn apart from us. Would I be able to cope?

"Hello beautiful" Tom yawned.

"Morning" I smiled back.

"She tired me out, she's too good at this play fighting – Emmett and Jazz have taught her well" he laughed, moving Callie gently onto the bed and off Tom's chest. She murmured and turned herself onto her side and went back to sleep. Tom walked over and kissed me gently, a wave of dizziness came over me, stronger than normal when he kissed me, and it was like fireworks setting off in my head.

"I love you Tom" I blurted out.

"I love you too baby, forever." He replied, kissing me more passionately.

"Yuk, you two really need to get a room" a booming voice shouted from the doorway.

"Emmett. I'm in a room you idiot, anyway shouldn't you be getting back to your XBOX!" I shouted the last word, hoping Rosalie would hear.

"NESSIE shut up!" Emmett Pleaded, "Don't let..."

"EMMETT ARE YOU ON THAT XBOX AGAIN!?" Rosalie screamed.

"Nessie's trying to annoy you!" he shouted back, staring at me.

"HELP!" he mouthed to me.

"Sorry Rosalie, I was just getting him back" I shouted, louder than I needed to.

"Okay hun" she replied calming.

"Renesmee Cullen, you are a legend" Emmett thanked me, running as quickly as he could away from the doorway.

I laughed to myself, and two others joined me. I looked round with Tom, and Callie was stood up giggling on the bed.

"Morning gorgeous" I smiled, scooping Callie into my arms.

"Momma" she replied. It still sent chills down my spine how quickly she grew up.

"Shall we get you bathed and changed? Then you can go on the swings?" I smiled, walked towards the bathroom.

"Are you coming too Tom?" I asked before I shut the door.

"Yes, I'll be downstairs babe" he answered, as I shut the door.

I gave Callie a quick bath and then gave her to Tom and got in the shower myself. When I got out of the bathroom Alice was playing with Callie and a doll.

"You thought you could get away with changing her yourself Renesmee Cullen" Alice beamed.

"Sorry Al, I'll give you permission to dress Callie..."

"...And you" Alice butted in.

"And me" I smiled.

"Give me ten minutes, go dry your hair – I'll look after Callie." Alice said, rushing to the wardrobe.

Ten minutes passed and Alice shouted me in, on the bed were three outfits, "you can choose between the two, I'll let you dress yourself and Callie.

I chose the white washed denim jeans and black t-shirt in the end; I didn't really want to wear a floral mini to meet the Volturi in... Alice and her fashion, I would NEVER understand it.

I dressed myself, and then Callie; in her cute pink dress and then we headed downstairs.

"Let's get you into your buggy Cal" I cooed at her, walking towards the front door.

"Ness, can you come in here?" Carlisle called me.

"One minute" I answered, placing Callie's bag on the buggy.

I walked into the room, my parents, grandparents and Tom were sat on the sofas, and I stood.

"They will be here at exactly 12, so you will need to be back for 11.30 to get ready. And don't worry baby, we asked around and there are no major powers that we can't overcome. We will be safe...Callie will be safe, Renesmee there is no need to worry." Carlisle spoke.

"Thank you Grandad." I smiled.

"It's okay."

"Hello Callie" both my grandparents said.

Esme stood up and walked over, she placed her hand under Callie's cheek and smiled, "Morning Callie, are you okay beautiful?"

Callie went shy, and hid her head in my hair once again, but she turned back round to face Esme, "grandma" she spoke to my horror.

Esme smiled, she knew exactly how I was feeling. "Good girl" she responded to Callie.

The morning flew by, and before I knew it, it was time to go home.

The three of us had an amazing morning, a simple yet memorable one. We took Callie to the park as we said, and then took her for brunch – an ice-cream. She really seemed to enjoy herself, and we did too. I would miss this, if anything happened.

WE arrived home, much to my dismay and everyone was rushing around sorting things out. Callie got worried so I took her upstairs, away from everyone else.

"Callie baby, you need to know this." I said, trembling. How could I put this?

"Some special people want to come to see us, and you got to be on your best behaviour okay?" I said quietly.

She nodded.

"You got to stay with mommy and daddy okay, everything will be fine." I said.

She reached to my chest, showing me the picture of everyone running around just moments before.

"They were doing that because they're abit worried," I said, Callie looked scared, and clung onto me.

"You don't need to worry Cal," I said, she looked at me once again.

"It's just these people are REALLY important, so they want the house to be good." I said in the most possible way for a baby to understand.

She nodded again.

"It'll be okay Cal" I said, hugging her tightly.

"They're a minute away" I heard Alice whisper from the kitchen.

I rushed downstairs, to the front room where everyone was, clinging onto Callie as much as Tom was. MY mom and dad automatically placed themselves near us.

The doorbell rang; no one dared move except Carlisle.

He opened the door slowly; "Morning Carlisle" Aro spoke...


	10. A Twist

Chapter 10 – A twist.

"Hello Carlisle" Aro repeated.

"Aro, why are you here?" Carlisle said sternly.

"Peace, we are not here to fight; we are here to bring news, can we come inside please?" Aro asked.

Carlisle moved aside, and Aro and Hannah; like in Alice's visions walked gracefully into the room. They focused their gaze on my daughter and her child.

"I see we have congratulations in order" Aro smiled slyly.

"Well it seems like yesterday you and Tom were..."

"I don't really want to talk about them days thank you Hannah" Renesmee said quickly, interrupting Hannah.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. How old is this little one?" she asked, walking closer to Callie, Nessie automatically wrapped her arm around Callie protectively.

"She's two months old." Renesmee replied blankly.

"Well she is definitely part vampire, she looks about a year old" Aro replied.

"What's her name?" Hannah paused, "aren't you a pretty little girl" she cooed.

"Callie Rosalice Cullen" I butted in.

"Hasn't she taken Toms surname?" Aro asked, seeming very interested.

"We all wanted the family name; Tom is a Cullen too now." Edward said.

"I see, well what a lovely name, she is very beautiful Renesmee...Thomas" he said, looking at Tom.

"Thanks" Tom replied before looking away, he seemed extremely nervous.

"Aro, what exactly did you come here for?" Edward asked.

"It obviously weren't for a cosy little convocation" Emmett said, smirking.

"No Emmett, we have...news that we think you deserve to know." Aro spoke, sitting on the sofa.

"Which is?" Emmett said cockily

"The boy escaped, we don't know how but... well we have a member to our Coven, her name is Kaya and she can track roughly where they are, it's slightly different to Demetri though. He's around Seattle." Hannah said quietly.

"You mean... Jacob is coming back?" I spoke, horrified.

Renesmee grabbed hold of my hand, "mom he's not back, please mom don't let him be back." She sobbed.

"Rosalie, take Callie into the music room please; she doesn't need to see her mother like this" Esme ordered Rose. She scooped a very confused Callie into her arms and walked silently out of the room.

"What do you mean Aro? HOW COULD HE ESCAPE?!" Edward screamed.

"Well he was behaving well; it's been six year Renesmee. So he had a bit of freedom, and he took advantage" Hannah explained.

"What do you mean Ifreedom/I Hannah?" Edward snarled.

"Between the busiest hours in Volterra he was allowed 30 mins outside the prison, to get fresh air etcetera but he escaped a week ago." Hannah said looking down, ashamed.

"You gave that mongrel freedom? You should have killed him while you got the chance...I should have killed him" Emmett snapped.

"Renesmee said...."

"Don't you dare blame any of this on Renesmee Aro, this was not her fault; this was you and your covens fault!" Jasper said, finally snapping.

He stood up, "I think it is best you leave now! You have caused enough trouble for us in the past, don't you DARE come here again, and you are not welcome." Jasper growled.

"Peace Jasper, we shall leave." Aro backed down, he stood up from the sofa and walking towards the front door with Hannah following behind.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, to all of you. We shall not bother you again." Hannah said sincerely.

"Goodbye." Jasper snarled, as Aro and Hannah exited the door.

As soon as the door shut everyone sighed, and Renesmee broke down again.

"Was I not punished enough six years ago? Does he just want me to be dead and that is it?" Renesmee sobbed.

"Don't you dare think like that Renesmee, you're strong...we're strong as a family. We will get through this, I promise you baby" I soothed her.

Renesmee hugged me tightly, "I can't do this anymore mom" she sobbed.

All I could think was; what was he coming for? And when?


	11. Messages

Sorry it has taken so long, but i'm in my last year of school so i've really got to concentrate on it now.

Hope you like.

PLEASE REVIEW !

* * *

Chapter 11 – Messages. (JASPER POV)

The day went slowly, everyone felt like they were treading on egg shells around Renesmee, Tom, Bella and Edward. We just didn't want to say the wrong thing, especially after they felt so vulnerable.

"Do you want anything Ness? You look shattered" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine thanks Jazz," she replied yawning. She covered her mouth with her hand and Callie rested her head on her mother's chest.

"You tired cal?" She asked, tilting her head to ask Callie.

She nodded once, "Okay, well let's get you to bed." Renesmee said, standing up.

"I'll take her Ness, go to sleep please hun?" I pleaded; she gave off waves of anger. Oh crap, I thought.

"JASPER I'M FINE" she said, barging out of my way and taking Callie upstairs.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"Its fine Jazz, she's just stressed" Alice said, raising her hands and placing them around my neck.

"I know Alice, but I'm worried about her" I said, staring deep into my wife's eyes.

"We all are Jazz" she said, gently kissing my lips.

"Suppose" I said, breaking the gaze to look at the floor, I didn't want her to know I really needed to hunt.

"Jasper! Why didn't you tell me you needed to hunt?" She asked, removing her arms around my neck.

"How...How did...I aren't even going to ask, I should know by now that you know everything" I chuckled.

"Come on" she laughed in a bell like ring, as she took my hand and skipped out of the back door; I trailed behind her.

Esme POV

We all worried for Renesmee, her sanity too; she obviously couldn't take much more. How dare the Volturi let that boy off their watch?

"Are you okay Renesmee darling?" I asked, worried as my granddaughter walked into the living room.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, I'M FINE!" she screamed. I was startled; she was never like this, especially not to me.

"I'm sorry Grandma!" she said, running over to me. "I shouldn't have snapped like that, not to you; or Jasper. I just, I can't take this, and I suppose I'm taking it out on everyone else." She said, having a sudden realisation.

"Its fine Nessie, its fine" I said, hugging her tight.

"It's not though. I just, I just want to go back to normal; my own house, doing what I want, and not having to go back to the old ways before Callie was born" she said, "I don't mean I want to leave you all behind, I just want some of my life back" she said, almost correcting herself.

"You don't need to explain yourself Renesmee darling, I understand you. But you know that it isn't safe for you to go back to your cottage don't you?" I asked her.

"I know Grandma, but it just doesn't feel like home here. I mean I barely have anything here. A few clothes and some things of Callie's." She explained.

"Well how about we go get Emmett and Rose to get some more of your belongings, and maybe we can decorate your room today, it'll put all the negative thoughts to the back of your head, Callie can have a day out with your parent's maybe?" I asked, thinking of ideas in my head.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you!" she beamed, hugging me again.

"No problem darling, now go ask Bella and Edward, I'll go ask Emmett and Rose" I smiled back, standing up from the sofa.

"Okay" she said, walking quickly towards the music room, of course Edward would be there.

I walked into the garage, the first place I would think Emmett and Rose would be, they were there working on Rosalie's new car; I had no idea what it was, all I knew was it was red and expensive to humans. I chuckled to myself that all these hundreds of years I'd lived with car-mad people and I didn't have any idea about cars.

"Hey Esme, what's up?" Emmett asked, walking around the shiny car.

"I was wondering if you'd go get some belongings from Tom and Nessie's house. Nessie will tell you what she wants; Carlisle said he doesn't want either of them to go near the house; in case Jacob is around there." I explained.

"Sure Esme," Rosalie agreed. It was easier than ever to get along with Rosalie at the moment, she had a baby and Renesmee back – it was like heaven to her.

"But babe...." Emmett moaned.

"Don't you forget about them video games Emmett Cullen" Rosalie looked seriously at Emmett.

"Sure we can Esme, when about?" he agreed, looking extremely worried.

"In a few minutes, if you go find Renesmee and ask her what she wants, she'll be in the music room."

*********************************************

"This blue is gorgeous Esme; you have such a brilliant eye for interior design!" Renesmee smiled.

"Plenty of years of practice Ness" I laughed.

"I suppose....Where shall I put the cot?" she asked, walking towards the brand new vintage, antique white cot.

"Over there, near the window. Do you want some help?" I asked, worried as always.

"Vampire remember" she chuckled.

"Half Vampire" Jasper laughed, walking through the door.

"Same thing!" Renesmee laughed again, moving the cot into place.

"The room looks gorgeous, Esme...Renesmee" Jasper complimented.

"Thanks Jazz...I'm sorry about earlier" Nessie apologised, running over to hug Jasper and almost knocking him over.

"It's okay Nessie." He smiled, hugging her back.

I loved how close they had got these few years.

***********************************************

Two and a half hours past, I began to worry about Rose and Emmett – it wouldn't take them that long to get some things, would it?

I sat with Renesmee curled on Tom, on the sofa. Tom had chosen a film; GI JOE or something, Renesmee was asleep, occasionally waking up with a loud bang from the film.

Jasper and Edward watched the film too, they sat on three seater opposite us, and they really seemed to enjoy the movie too. I was concentrating more on the fact Rose and Emmett weren't home yet.

Ten more minutes passed and finally they arrived home, but I could tell something was wrong when Jasper and Edward jumped up and ran to the door. I quickly followed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward screamed, waking up Renesmee. Nessie and Tom quickly ran to the door too.

"Renesmee...Tom... We have something to tell you." Rosalie said, taking an unnecessary deep breath.

"What's happened, its Jacob isn't it?" Renesmee asked, extremely worried.

"We went into the cottage and most things were smashed, it's been ransacked. There was...there wa-"

"There was a sentence written on the living room wall, it said 'Say hello to Callie, or I might'" Emmett said, interrupting Rosalie.

"What...What's that mean?" she sobbed, clinging onto Tom.

Carlisle quickly arrived next to me with Alice, Bella and a sleeping Callie.

"It means he wants to see Callie" Carlisle said slowly...


	12. The Talk

Chapter 12 – The Talk.

Keep her safe; that was my only goal now. To keep my little girl safe. That's all I could think as I laid in bed.

I turned over and glanced at the clock 4.08am I read, I barely had any sleep these past few days, they had been a complete blur.

The words ran over and over again in my head "it means he wants to see Callie."

I felt a hand on my back, "Ness, stop worrying" Tom said kissing my neck.

"Easier said" I murmured, still with my back to him.

"I know, but think how Callie feels. She's upset because you're moping around like someone has died."

"I just can't think of any way to keep her safe from that creep" I whispered, turning around in bed to face my husband.

"I don't know either babe, well... just try to get some sleep" he soothed, putting his arm around me. I laid with my head on his chest, listening to his heat beat – it was slightly faster than a human's one.

Within an hour I fell asleep, but woke up trying to muffle my screams.

It was the same dream I had a few months ago. Tom screaming, extremely distressed- no, that was an understatement, he looked as if someone had ripped his heart out and he hadn't sleep for hundreds of years.

"It's okay Ness, you're safe" my mom calmed me, moving my damp hair off away from my face.

"Where's...where's ... Callie and Tom? What time is it?" I asked confused, it looked slightly dark outside.

"It's 5pm, Callie's with Emmett and Rosalie; they took her out for the day. Tom's gone hunting with your father and Carlisle"

"Tom's hunting with dad?" I asked, sitting up. Tom had been hunting once with me a year ago, he didn't really have to go, blood didn't appeal to him that much, and besides he didn't like going with others.

"Well I think that was your father's excuse, I think he wanted a chat. Renesmee, they haven't spoken properly in a while" my mom explained, smiling.

"Well, this should be fun to hear about" I laughed bleakly.

"You're dad knows how to behave, I've already warned him hun" she smiled again.

"Thanks." I paused, "Where have Emmett and Rose taken Callie anyway?"

"I think rose said there was a new zoo opened a few miles away, and then she'll take her to the park or something, she'll be back before 8, don't worry" mom explained.

"Okay" I said, getting up from my bed.

"I best get dressed before Alice see's the state of me" I chuckled.

"Too late Ness" Alice skipped into my room.

"Oh come on Al, its 5 and I'm not exactly going out..." I thought to myself, Blood. I thought.

"Or maybe I will..." I sighed.

"You don't want to take a chance around Cal, Renesmee. Come on I'll get you something to wear and us three..." Alice paused, "And Esme will go, Jasper will be okay on his own for a while" she smirked.

"Fine, bring on the torture"

*******************************************************************

Edward POV – Tom & Edwards Talk.

"Breakfast" I heard tom think as the door clicked open.

"Good afternoon Tom" I smiled, walking down the hallway.

"Morning Edward..." Tom yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hang on...What time is it?" he asked, confused.

"3pm" I answered.

"SHIT. CALLIE!" Tom screamed in his mind.

"Don't worry, Rose and Emmett took her out for the day, she woke up and you and Renesmee were asleep."

"Oh crap, sorry. We didn't sleep much, Renesmee had a lot on her head, like me..." he sighed.

"Alice said you were thinking about hunting either today or tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to in an hour or so?" I jumped at the opportunity to talk to my son-in-law properly.

"Should've known she would have found out" he chuckled, "Yeah sure" he added.

"Well I'll let you get ready, just let me know when you're ready and we'll set off." I said before walking towards my room.

Bella stood in the doorway, "Edward Cullen, I know what you're thinking." She said, sounding quite angry.

"And I thought I was the mind reader" I chuckled, kissing her lips softly.

"And you know that I can't resist you when you do that" she said, kissing me again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said, smiling.

"That smile, them kisses...you" she smiled, pulling me close.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen" I whispered.

"I hate it when you use my full name" she smirked.

"I think it's beautiful"

"Anyway, Edward stop distracting me. Why are you going hunting with Tom?" she asked, seriously.

"Because I want to hunt, as does he" I acted innocent.

"We both know that isn't the reason, but whatever you do, don't say anything that will upset Renesmee please, she's going through enough at the moment, she doesn't need another dispute."

"Okay bell, I promise" I said, kissing her neck.

"I'll never get used to the fact that you aren't so breakable any more" I smiled.

"Edward, I'm ready" Tom shouted louder than necessarily.

"Coming" I said, kissing my wife again before walking swiftly towards Tom.

"Let's go hunt" I smiled at a nervous tom.

"Err...okay" he said, trying to fake a smile.

*****

Twenty minutes had past; light conversation flowed about stupid things like football and Emmett being an idiot.

"Tom, do you still love Renesmee?" I asked him after he'd told me about how he didn't like the Gators.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" he said, slowing down.

"Alice had a plan to help you, Callie and Nessie out."

"Which is?" he said, stopping and staring at me.

"Move away, where only the Cullen's know." I blurted out.

"What... what about my family" he asked, worried.

"We can look after them, but that is something you may have to sacrifice for a while, while we... sort out Jacob" I put it as nicely as I could.

"You mean kill him?" tom asked.

"Yes" I snarled.

"I will if Renesmee will. I would give anything up to keep my wife... your daughter and Callie safe. Even if it means deserting my family for a while" he sighed.

"Thank you Tom, for everything. You truly are the one for my daughter, and I am glad she chose you." I said sincerely.

"Thanks" he smiled bleakly.

"Lets get us some food anyway." I laughed running east...


	13. Day Out Gone Wrong

Sorry this has been so long, i thought i had updated; yet i havent

Please comment (:

* * *

Chapter 13 – Day out gone Wrong. (PART ONE)

**(Rosalie POV)**

"Babe, you alright?" Em asked me as we sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"You just don't seem right at the moment, and even I can guess that" he laughed.

"I just... I don't want anything to happen to Callie, I've grown so close to her and Renesmee. They're like MY babies" I poured out my heart, Jeeze Rose what is happening to you! I thought.

"Rose, we've talked about this, you can't get too attached, and you know what it does to you." Emmett said quietly, not wanting to get on my bad side.

"I know Emmett." I said sternly, before getting off the sofa.

"Where you going?" he asked quickly.

"To get changed" I said in an angry tone.

I heard a faint cry from Renesmee and tom's room, so I quietly looked in. Tom and Ness were fast asleep on the bed, but Renesmee tossed and turned; as if she wanted to get up to sort out her daughter but she was too tired. I walked over to Callie, and slowly picked her up and whispered "Hello gorgeous" she giggled at me.

"It won't hurt to look after her for a while, in fact they're be happy" I reassured myself, picking a few items of clothing for Callie, from the drawers.

She snuggled into my arms perfectly, as if she was created to actually be in them, oh how I wish this beautiful baby was my own.

"Rosalie!" Edward whispered in a low tone.

I walked slowly to the door where Edward was stood, waiting.

"What Edward? I'm allowed my own thoughts, if you don't like them then stay out of my head" I said, walking straight past him with Callie still snuggled up in my arms.

"You know what we've said, NO ATTACHMENTS" he slowly worded out the last part.

"I know" I snarled, but I stopped quickly as Callie looked up at me worried.

"Edward, me and Emmett are taking Callie out to the zoo. We'll be back by eight, don't worry" I said sternly.

"Fine Rose, but stop acting like this" He said quietly.

"Fine" I snapped, walking into my room.

I laid Callie down on the bed, her blonde curls glistening in the sun. I quickly changed her and then changed my clothes whilst Callie played on the floor with all her toys that we'd bought her, she really was a spoilt child, but she didn't take advantage of it.

When we was both ready I called Emmett, he was fixing the car he'd just bought, although he was having some trouble with it.

"Babe... You couldn't..." he muttered.

"Yes I'll do it; I know what you're like with the gearbox. You can't work it." I laughed, Callie joined in.

"It's not funny Cal" he said, picking her up and spinning he around.

"She'll be sick, don't spin her any more Em" I chuckled.

"Callie bear tell Auntie Rose to shut up" Emmett said, looking over and laughing.

"I'm getting Callie her bottles and everything then we're setting off, go get the car seat sorted" I ordered and Emmett followed.

As I walked back into the house the phone rang, I walked quickly to answer; Callie was playing with a strand of my hair, giggling to herself.

"Hello, Rosalie speaking" I said cheerfully, well for me anyway.

"Oh, hey Rosalie, it's Charlie" a husky voice spoke.

"Hi, I'll just get Bella for you Charlie" I answered.

"Well actually I was wondering whether you could keep something a secret please rose?" he asked

"Sure, what is it?" I answered in a happy voice. What was wrong with me today?

"If it's okay with the family, I'd like to come to stay at yours for the weekend, next week?"

"Sure Charlie, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love that, I'll tell them straight away. Oh and we won't tell Bella" I said.

"Okay, thanks Rose. Oh and say hi to my little Callie, bye" he said.

"Okay" I said, hanging up the phone.

"Grandpa says hey Callie" I said, tickling under her chin.

She giggled loudly, as I walked into the kitchen, and packed her things for the day....


	14. Day Out Gone Wrong Part Two

Chapter 14 – Day out gone wrong (Part two)

**Rosalie POV.**

CLICK, my mobile beeped.

"That was a beautiful picture Callie" i laughed, she giggled as i showed her the picture of us on my phone.

"Awhh you're daughter is gorgeous" a woman spoke, looking at Callie in awe.

"Umm, thank you" i smiled, not really understanding what had just happened.

The woman smiled at Callie once more and then walked off calmly, but for me it was as if a brick had just been thrown at my human body underneath my vampire protection. She thought Callie was my daughter? Oh how i wish that was true, i sighed.

"Here's the milk for Cal" Emmett handed me, walking back from the restaurant inside the zoo.

"Thanks Em" i quietly spoke, still in shock. It really shouldn't have bothered me this much though. This was the third person who had said that in the last twenty minutes, but it hit me so hard.

"Rosalie, i'm no mind reader but i know that the woman over there upset you with what she said babe, please just don't think about this now. Its Callie's day out so lets have some fun yeah?" he smiled, grabbing the pushchair and wheeling it towards the big stand in front of us.

"Okay so we are here" i pointed at the map, "well the meerkat's are there, so lets go" i smiled, looking down to see Callie's reaction, she smiled back.

Strolling through the zoo, i noticed people watching us, Emmett's arm was protectively around mine whilst one of my arms clung on to his back and my other hand pushed Callie along who was laughing constantly at the funny creatures. I bet we looked like the iperfect/i family, i thought.

Hours past and even though i had the words spinning around my head, i still managed to have an amazing day. "You're daughter is gorgeous" the phrase span around my head over and over again.

By 4 o'clock we had seen almost ever animal in the zoo and Callie was getting tired, i looked at Emmett and said "Do you recon we should be getting back now?"

"Babe, she'll be fine. Just put her push chair down so she can sleep for a hour and we can sit in the cafe for a bit and talk or we can take her over to the play area, she'll soon wake up" he laughed.

"Okay Em, but i'll go to the car and get Callie her blanket so if she does want to go to sleep she can. I'll meet you at the play area?" i asked.

"Okay babe" he replied, kissing my lips softly. "Don't be long, love you babe" he said sweetly.

"I love you too baby, i'll be as quick as i can" i said, walking quickly towards the car park.

It must have took me five minutes before i was out of the zoo, even walking slightly quickly than human walking pace. I was desperate to get back. Where's the car? I thought.

As i walked through the aisles of cars i looked up, it was getting cloudy and everyone seemed to be getting really cold around me, huddling up to people and layering there coats up more and more. i walked faster and finally got to the car. Something really wasn't right as i unlocked it. I searched through Callies bag, there was only a top and a pair of trousers in there. I was sure there was much more in there?

I looked in the boot next, hoping her belongings were there.

But then i saw her blanket. Ripped to peices.

I breather heavily. How the hell did this happen?

Automatically i dialled emmetts number. After the first ring he answered.

"Hey Baby, what's up" he asked.

"Where's Callie? Is she with you" i panicked.

"Babe, don't worry she's.... SHIT!" he boomed, putting down the phone.

"No. No, this can't be happening." I shouted, running towards the zoo. I didn't care about how fast i was going. I just wanted to find Callie.

**EMMETTS POV.**

"I love you too baby, i'll be as quick as i can" Rose said, before basically running towards the car park.

I knew it made her anxious to be away from Cal, but what was the worry with her being with me for 5 minutes?

"Come on Callie Bear" i laughed, making racing car noises running towards the little kids play park.

She giggled and screamed with laughter until i brought the pushchair to a hault.

"Play" she giggled.

"Okay Cal, stay close though" i said, unlocking the harness on her buggy. I lifted her out and placed he in the sandpit.

"is that okay baby?" i smiled. She nodded once, smiling.

About 5 minutes passed, i watched from a bench about 2 metres away, she was really enjoying herself and seemed to have made 4 new friends; 3 little girls and a boy.

Then my phone rang, I looked at it. Rose.

As i stood up and turned to rest on the gate i said " Hey baby, what's up?"

ROSE POV.

"EMMETT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" i screamed, people turned to face me. I glared into their eyes, they were sure NOT to look at me again after that.

"Babe. I don't know. I turned around for two seconds. And she... she wasn't there." He stuttered, frantically looking around the play park for any sign of her.

After two minutes of searching Emmett called me over, "Rose... it's her ribbon she had in her hair." He said, holding up the pink ribbon i had earlier tied in her hair.

"she cant... she cant be gone Emmett. She has to be here" i cried out.

"Keep looking" he said, almost sobbing.

"Have you seen a little blonde hair girl, a year old?" i asked everyone, showing them the picture of me and Callie that i had taken only a few hours ago.

"No sorry, i'll keep my eye out though" they all said, walking calmy away with their families as my heart broke one little piece at a time.

"Baby, i think it's time to ring Renesmee and tom. IT's been half an hour and Alice hasn't rang, or they haven't come. Something's wrong" Emmett said worried.

"Okay, but i cant tell them Emmett, it'll hurt them a million times worse than me. And i... i cant bear the thought that someone has her." I sobbed.

"I'll be two minutes, i'll be back. I promise" he said kissing my head softly.

I sat, slumping my body over with my head in my hands.

"She can't be gone" the words repeated.

Emmett was back before i knew, sat next to me, running his fingertips through my hair.

"They are all coming now. Alice didn't have any visions about Callie. It'll be okay babe" he quietly spoke.

ten agonising minutes pasted, then everyone arrived. Renesmee and Bella were a mess, Tom was holding back the tears, Edward had his arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"I don't... i don't know what happened" Emmett tried to explain.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN EMMETT" Edward snarled.

"Its not his fault Edward, don't blame him please." I pleaded.

"just stop it" Renesmee sobbed, "We've got to find my little girl, she's out there somewhere" ....


	15. Looking

Chapter 15 – Looking

**Bella POV**

After 15 hours of searching non stop, we decided it wouldn't help looking in the same area for much longer. Renesmee and Tom were restless, and barely slept, which didn't help them the slightest.

We slowly walked back to the beautiful house, but the moment we arrived in you could sense the heartbreak within us all. Renesmee collapsed onto the settee into the arms of Tom, they rocked backwards and forwards, him cradling her fragile body.

She kept repeating the words "she's gone," it reminded me so much of the heartbreak I went through, all them years ago...

Edward ridged up his body next to me, "crap I'm sorry" I apologised quickly.

"It's okay, it's my fault for asking you to keep your shield off for a while" he sighed.

"I just need to find her Edward, for the sake of us all. I can't just sit here and wait for some sign of her" I whispered, sitting on the arm of the chair next to my daughter.

The rest of the family stood in the doorway, watching us four slump our bodies, watching, and waiting to get some news of where our precious Callie was.

We all stood, silently for a few moments deep in thought.

"Me and Emmett will go look in a few moments" Rose said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"I think it will be best if you two and Alice and Jasper go hunt first, then come back here and we shall discuss what actions to take next" Carlisle said, hugging a weepy Esme.

"Fine" Rosalie said, before dragging Emmett, jasper and Alice out of the door.

Silence fell once again in the household. We all stayed in the same places apart from Esme and Carlisle. Esme walked out, upstairs I presumed and Carlisle sat on the chair opposite us.

"Renesmee darling" he spoke quietly, walking towards her.

He lifted her chin up carefully with his hand, "Darling, we WILL get through this." He said.

"Oh grandpa!" she hugged him tightly, tears streaming, "I miss her so much already"

"I know baby, I know. We will get through this though Ness and we will find her" he spoke; his words reassured her, and even me.

Esme walked back into the room with a phonebook in her hand, "I've rang a few people, they're looking for Callie now, the others we will need to either ring or ask whether others will pass on messages to search for her" she said.

"Esme, please stop worrying. You look ill, please, it will be okay" I pleaded, running over to Esme and hugging her.

"I will darling, I'll try" she said, stroking my hair.

"Listen, we all need to stay strong" I spoke through unconvincing words to everyone.

"I know we all don't want to, but we need to, or we will break; and for Callie... we cant." I said.

"Yes we do" Edward and Carlisle agreed.

"Its so hard mum" Renesmee said through puffy eyes.

"I know darling, I know" I said, walking over to comfort her.

I sat with Renesmee curled up on my knee, stroking her hair for a while. Tom, Edward, Carlisle and Esme sat around the room, each trying to contact friends and vampires that would help in the search for my missing grandchild, a missing daughter...


	16. Seeing him again

Chapter 16 – Seeing Him Again.

**Bella POV**

After what had seemed like an eternity Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jazz got back from hunting. They all walked in silently, Rose and Emmett were holding hands whilst Alice clung onto Jasper tightly, her eyes focused on the floor.

We really were broken without our little... I couldn't even say her name now; it was too upsetting for us all.

"Us four will go back to the zoo area and look for her, or any clues" Alice spoke.

Carlisle stood up and walked into the middle of the room, "I've rang up a few friends, they are out looking for Callie now. We need to sit for a while and think about the situation; who she may be with, where she could be, what exactly happened." He spoke, he seemed quite calm.

"Well I have a good idea which idiot would do this." Jazz said, snarling.

"Jake" Renesmee gasped. It seemed obvious now I thought about it.

"He... can't.... have" I blinked; unable to think even Jacob would do this.

He was my Jacob, the one who had helped me through them dark months when... Edward had left. Through all them times when I was frightened of Victoria, who risked his life so I could live, the boy who had been there for me. Not my Jacob, I thought.

Edward stroked my hair, "Bella, you know full well what he is capable of." He said softly.

"I didn't think he'd do this though." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"We don't know if it is though, remember that everyone before you start blaming him." Esme calmed everyone.

"Well Alice and Jasper, you go look on the north and east side of the zoo. Emmett and Rosalie, you two can search the south and west. Me and Esme will take a trip to forks, someone may have taken her there, we'll be back tomorrow night." He paused, "Edward and Bella, look after them two" he looked toward a teary Renesmee who was cuddled up to Tom.

"Stay strong darling" he said, walking towards Renesmee, he bent down and kissed her forward, "You too tom" he said smiling bleakly towards them.

Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room, towards the stairs whilst Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice walked towards the door.

"We'll be back in a few hours" Alice said quietly.

*************

Time seemed to not be on our side, I didn't want to leave Renesmee or Tom but I wanted to look for Cal so badly. Edward could sense I was in a bad state so he took me outside in the garden.

Pulling me onto his knee on the swing outside, he looked into my eyes, "It'll be okay Bella" he soothed me, kissing me gently on my cheek.

"I hope so Edward, I really do" I said, kissing him again.

His cool breath made me tingle, even as a vampire. His eyes made me want to melt.

"You just got to keep hope otherwise you'll fall apart Bell" he said.

I nodded, holding him tight.

We lay for a few moments when I heard a rustling in the bushes opposite me.

"Sounds like they're back" I said to Edward, hugging him again before standing up.

"Alice have you forgot your lip gloss or something" I joked.

Then I saw the figure, and I couldn't believe my eyes...


	17. Catching

Chapter 17- Catching.

_(Bella POV)_

I blinked, unable to believe my eyes.

"Callie" I gasped, I looked at Edward and he knew what I was thinking; was she really there?

I walked closer, and the trees rustled. There was another person with my precious granddaughter.

"RENESMEE, SHE'S BACK" I shouted loud enough for her to hear, she was there in an instant. Tom, Esme and Carlisle were behind us, watching patiently.

"Callie" she sobbed, running towards her.

Then the figure next to Callie fiercely stood in front of her, not wanting Renesmee to get to her beloved daughter.

Jake.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT JAKE!" I screamed, running into him.

"I said I only wanted to see her Bells" he grinned smugly, "But know one listened"

"Don't you dare Jacob, let Renesmee have her NOW" I screamed.

Renesmee backed away, as Jacob swooped Callie into her arms. Callie cried uncontrollably, "Mummy!" she screamed trying to grab Renesmee.

Renesmee stood still, with terror in her voice she said, "Jacob, just give me her back. Please Jake, please. Don't punish us like this, don't punish my family. Punish me" she sobbed, holding her arms out to Callie, Callie carried on screaming.

"See, this could have been so easy if you'd have stayed with me Renesmee, Callie could... should have been mine. Not his!" He boomed, looking at a tearful Tom meters away.

"Jacob, just please give me Callie" Renesmee sobbed.

Callie carried on screaming, trying to get free of Jacobs tight hold on her.

"See, your not helping your daughter Renesmee... you're just making her more upset." He paused, "Useless mum" he sighed.

"DON'T YOU DARE JAKE... GIVE ME CALLIE NOW!" I screamed, angrily lunging towards Jake.

As I tried to grab Callie, he ran towards the thick forest behind him.

Before I knew what was happening, four figures flew past me, I knew I had to run to get Callie; I was faster than Tom, Esme and Carlisle and was as fast as Edward now.

Pushing myself more and more I managed to get inches in front of Edward, Jacob put up a fight to get away from us. Minutes pasted just chasing him, out of the woods, then into an unfamiliar set of woods.

Renesmee POV.

I felt a gush of wind past me; they'd gone to get my Callie. My daughter, who was with Jake.

My whole body felt numb as I fell to the ground, "why me!?" I screamed as loud as I could; which wasn't much now. I didn't have the energy or power to carry on anymore.

"Please find them, please" I begged, as another tear fell on the damp grass around me. While my head in my hands, I cried and cried, I knew it wouldn't help me but I just couldn't carry on trying, well attempting of being strong. My life was in tatters now.

"Renesmee, What has happened, everyone is futures just went blank?" Alice asked, touching my shoulder.

I looked up and four worried faces looked at me.

"Jakes. Got. Callie" I whispered the four words I dreaded to think, let alone speak.

"No" Rosalie shouted, before running off into the woods, Emmett followed immediately after.

"Where have they gone?" Jazz asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't know Jazz, she's gone. She's... gone." I sobbed.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the swing, placing me down he spoke lowly "Back in a sec Ness" before rushing off inside the house. Within seconds he was back, wrapping me in a blanket.

"Alice are you going or am I?" he spoke sternly.

"I will, look after Renesmee" she whispered, walking over to me and kissing me on the forehead before disappearing off into the forest.

"It'll be okay ness, it's going to be okay" he said, putting his arm around me and rocking me in his arms.

"Thanks Jazz" I said, closing my eyes and praying my Callie would come back safe...


	18. My side

Chapter 18-

As my tired body staggered along the wet grass, I knew I had to be faster than them. To fight and win.

They were getting close; Edward and MY Bella were the closest though.

I still loved her, MY best friend... supposed to be MY imprint, instead I got her stubborn daughter, which loves some idiotic quarter blood sucker.

"What kind of a vampire is that?" I muttered to myself laughing, Callie looked disgusted at me.

I trailed Edward and the blood suckers off into the wrong directions a few times, Callie kicking and screaming in my arms.

"Shh Callie, your daddy's got you" I calmed her the best I could, it paid off all them times with Renesmee as she stopped and was silent for a few moment.

"You're not my daddy!" she screamed, breaking the silence.

"I should be, shut up now!" I screamed in defence, running faster.

I got to the clearing, there was no sign of them blood suckers anywhere. I began to slow down, loosening my grip on Callie, but not too much. I wasn't going to run after a little baby at this time.

"Where are we?" Callie asked, she seemed scared.

"No need to be scared Callie, its okay" I reassured her, "We're near my house"

"I just want to go home, my home" she sobbed.

"You'll be back soon Callie, just as soon as..." I paused, "You'll be back soon" I repeated.

"I want to go now" she sobbed.

"Sorry" I muttered.

I put her down and held tightly onto hand, leading her towards the little blue cottage.

"Right you have to be a good girl now" I spoke quietly, opening the door.

"Hey babe!" she danced over before stopping quickly.

"What. The. Hell?" she spoke through her teeth.

"You wanted children, and now you have." I smiled, trying not to get her angry.

"You didn't need to get my niece's daughter!" she screamed.

I grabbed Callie and ran out of the door, "Stay behind me" I whispered.

I knew she wouldn't hurt Callie, but it wasn't a chance I was willing to take.


	19. Choosing Sides

Chapter 19 – Choosing sides

(JACOB POV)

"Babe... I thought this is what you wanted?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"NOT MY NEICES DAUGHTER! No I don't!" She spat the words at me.

"But...you wanted a baby, a little girl you said; it was all you wanted, that's what you told me. I thought this is what you wanted" I said sternly, reaching out for her hand.

"No THIS is not what I wanted" she said, sitting down on the chair, she rested her hands on the dining table.

Callie wriggled restless in my arms; I put her down slowly, and held onto her hand once again.

"You took her to get back at them, didn't you Jake?" she whispered.

"No I...." I lied, "I did it for you"

"You're such a liar!" she sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Just try it, see what it's like having your own daughter and then... then I'll take her back, I promise" I muttered. And when I take her back, I'll die; I thought.

"One day. That's it" she spoke, sounding ashamed of herself.

"We better get you somewhere to sleep Callie, I'm sorry baby; you'll be home soon" she said calmly, reaching out for her.

"I want my mummy!" Callie sobbed, clinging onto her.

"And you will, I promise" she stroked her hair, walking towards our bedroom.

She turned around and mouthed "I can't believe you" before turning and heading towards to room again.

I thought it I had done right, for once. I thought this is what she wanted, a child...a daughter?

"She's asleep, finally" my gorgeous girlfriend smiled, jumping onto the sofa.

"Good" I smiled.

"I put her in our bed, she's got one of my old teddies and pretty happy" she laughed.

"See, I told you you'd be a brilliant mother Leah" I smiled, putting my arm round her.

She shrugged me off immediately, "DONT YOU DARE JAKE, she is not mine, she's Renesmee's. My niece's CHILD!"

"But she could be yours, just yours babe" I argued.

"No she couldn't. She's going back to where she belongs TOMORROW Jake, I don't even think I can look at you right now. What's Bella, or my mum, or Charlie going to say if they find out I knew where she was! My poor little niece is probably suicidal right now; the whole family don't deserve this!" Leah stabbed.

"They deserve this" I growled.

"Don't even dare. I'm taking her back. Now. I've had enough of your plotting schemes Jacob, this is wrong. Renesmee never loved you, Bella never loved you. And I honestly don't think this is because of Nessie, this is because your imprint wasn't Bella, because she chose EDWARD. She didn't want you Jacob, she told you that."

"She did though!" I fought back.

"When? When exactly did Bella want you!?"

"When Edward left, before the fight with Victoria. She wanted me then. She kissed me; I bet you didn't know that! She wanted me then, but she chose Edward because she wanted to be a vampire" I laughed.

"Do you realise how ridiculous you sound Jacob black. She wanted you when Edward left because you were second place, you were the fall back, and she didn't have her love; so she chose a friend that she may LEARN to love. And the only reason she kissed you before the fight was so you didn't kill yourself you idiot, she told me. She never loved you, never." She screamed, walking towards the bedroom.

"What're you doing?" I asked, walking after her.

"Getting Callie, I'm taking her to her family"

"No your not, they aren't having her." I screamed, grabbing Leah's arm.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed, trying to push me off her.

"She's mine and yours Leah, not theirs. And if you don't want her then she's staying with me. Get out of here!" I screamed.

"No Jake." She punched me, trying to fight me off her.

I used all my force and pushed her hard up against the kitchen wall.

"Listen to me, she is staying with me" I said, feeling her warm breath on my face.

"I don't care what you do to me but you're not having that little innocent girl. She does not deserve it, neither does the family. Go away Jake!" she pleaded.

"No." I said, running into the bedroom, picking up Callie.

"Jacob, just give her to me" Leah begged, running after me.

"You had your choice Leah, you... you could have had a happy family. Now you have nothing." I spat out.

Leah lunged forward, towards me. Whilst she was in mid air, I threw her against the bedroom wall. She lay there, unconscious.

Callie Screamed.

"They've all made up their mind Cal, it's us now. " I whispered, walking out of the front door...


	20. The meeting NEW

Chapter 20- The Meeting (TOM POV)

It felt like years since I'd seen Callie, my little beautiful daughter. Everyone just wasn't coping; Renesmee wouldn't talk and cried herself to sleep, Cal's picture held close to her at all times. Carlisle and Esme just sat staring into space when they eventually arrived home from searching, as did Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Bella and Edward were just torn, and me, well I just couldn't cope. I felt so useless.

"You alright babe?" I sighed, handing Renesmee a cup of tea, rubbing her back.

She burst into tears, sobbing as the tears fell onto my t-shirt. "It's alright babe" I soothed her.

"It's not" she whispered, the first word I'd heard her speak for days.

"Stay positive Ness, come on" I kissed her forehead, getting up.

"Come on, lets get everyone together" I suggested, holding my hands out for Renesmee, she reached out for me and I gently tugged her downstairs, she was so weak.

"Hun, I know you can go without blood for a while, but your exhausted, you need some" I said worrying.

"I'm okay, I can't go unless she comes back, or Ja-" she finished, unable to say his name, "Unless they come back, I'm the one he wants Tom."

"No, don't you speak like that, I know what you are thinking Renesmee, and we will get her back another way." I spoke sternly, letting go of her hand as she sat on the sofa next to her father. She cuddled up to him, like a little child after having a bad nightmare.

"Tom's right Renesmee, you need some blood" Edward sighed,

"how about we go in 5 minutes, we'll stay close and if you take your mobile if anything happens, we'll be half an hour, topps" I persuaded her.

"30 minutes, no more" she gave in, pulling herself up off the sofa.

We'd arrived at the forest and found our self some elk when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Renesmee was busy trying to drain the blood of the male elk she had just 2 seconds before caught, I walked left and checked my phone, "unknown" I read.

"Hello?" I answered.

"If you want Callie back then you don't tell anyone about this conversation Tom" Jake snarled.

"I...I...wont... what do you want?" I said, trying to not seem too scared. Be tougher tom, come on you idiot I thought.

"You'll come meet me, 30 minutes at west ridge caves. ALONE." He snapped, ending the call.

Shit, I thought. How the hell am I supposed to do this?

"What's up tom?" Renesmee asked, touching my back, catching me by surprise.

"Um, nothing babe, I... my dads just rang, I need to meet him." I lied.

"Oh, okay, has he found Callie?" she looked hopefully at me.

"Sorry babe, but he said he might know some people who can... um... look for her" I lied again.

"That's great" she smiled. I hate myself for lying, but... at least we could get my daughter back, somehow.

I looked at my watch, I had 5 minutes left. Pressing my foot firmly down on the acceleration I swerved swiftly round the corner, I was here.

There he was, with my daughter in his arms. She started screaming the minute she saw me, "DADDY!" she shouted in relief. He snarled and put his hand over her mouth, "eat this" he said as forcing something down her throat.

"LET GO OF HER!" I shouted, running as fast as I could towards her as she choked before she drooped in his arms, almost lifeless.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" he laughed, as I saw something glisten in his hands. A knife.

"Don't. Just don't hurt her. I'll do whatever, just don't hurt her." I pleaded, holding my hands out for Callie.

"Cell phone" he ordered, holding his hand out whilst putting an unconscious Callie on the floor, I guessed he'd given her sleeping pills, well that's what I HOPED they were...

I handed him my phone and stepped forward.

"Don't even think out it" he said, holding the knife straight at me.

"I'm...I'm not." I stuttered.

"Do any of them know where you are?" he ordered.

"No, no I told them that I was going out with my father" I said, whilst trying to figure out what to do.

"Stand over there" he ordered again, pointing to the far corner, far away from my daughter.

I edged away, keeping my face towards him.

"Why have you done this Jacob, why us?" I asked sternly.

"You took my one love away from me, you turned her against me, and you turned everyone against me" he said, moving the knife towards me.

"Just... Calm down" I whispered.

"You did this, and now you'll pay. They get Callie if you're dead." He laughed...


	21. Losing the fight, Losing my family NEW

Chapter 21- Losing the Fight, Losing my family.

(TOM POV)

"Can't we just talk about this Jacob, seriously this is too far" I jumbled my words out, staring blankly at my limb daughter, laid on the ground next to Jacob.

"No we can't. Edward took away Bella, you took Renesmee away. Callie should have been mine. I should have the happy family!" he screamed hysterically, stepping closer to me, away from Callie.

Edging closer, he pushed the knife up into the air. "And now, you'll pay for this. For everything that has happened"

"Jacob, just listen" I pleaded, "this isn't going to make Renesmee love you, you know that don't you?" I said, backing away from him.

He circled around me, the caves were getting darker now, twilight, I thought.

"Or so you think, I saved your daughter, you died trying to. I can easily lie Tom, I'm a good liar" he smirked.

"She won't believe you, she doesn't." I was getting angry now, "DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT HER, how much you have broken her. Do you!"

"I haven't done anything" he said, shaking his head, putting the knife beside him.

"You have, so much Jacob. You tore her heart to pieces when you were drunk, she was so afraid. She couldn't tell anyone until years later Jacob, she still cared for you! Why do you think she kept it a secret, she knew what Edward and her family was like, she protected you for all them years. And what did you do? STEAL HER BABY AND TERRORISE HER FAMILY! You couldn't even let her live her life you-"

"I didn't, I didn't" he muttered, shutting his eyes.

"You did! Why did you Jacob. She loved you so much, she cries in her sleep sometimes muttering you name. I've spoke to Bella before about it, she none stop talked about you before all of this, she adored you, felt safe with you, and this is how you repay her?" I screamed, unable to contain myself.

"I didn't. I loved her. Everything I did was for her" he sobbed, shaking.

"It's too late now Jacob. Too late for anything." I shouted.

"It's not!" he growled, looking up with them menacing eyes he lunged towards me, knife at the ready.

My instinct crept in, I dived towards him, wrestling, urging myself to grab the knife. I had to keep him away from Callie though, we were meters away but it didn't seem far enough away.

I ran back, with Jacob following I felt far enough away as I could away from my darling daughter. He forced all his strength towards me, growling fiercely, but still in human form. "Why isn't he changing" I thought to myself.

"Someone will die today, and it's going to be you!" he forced himself closer and closer towards me. A ripple of fear surged through my body. I love you Nessie, I love you Callie, I thought.

He jumped into my, knife in his side pocket; I could see the gleaming of the shiny metal, my eyes focused on it. The moon shone down, it was really dark now. His fist thudded into my jaw, then my nose, I felt a trickle of blood run down my face as he slammed into me again and again. His body force on me was too much; I tossed myself side to side, arms motionless by the side of my numb body. Thud, thud, thud, another punch into my head, my jaw, my nose. He got up and looked at me, I couldn't move. My body was too numb, blinking over and over again, trying to urge myself to stand up, to fight back.

His leg forced itself into my side; he kicked and kicked, the large steel toe caps thudded its way into my legs and chest. Everything went cloudy, my vision blurred. Well this is it, I thought.

"I love you Renesmee, I love you Callie" I whispered, my breath deepening, as another boot went into my side.

Fight! I thought, pushing my eyelids open. The thought of giving up just seemed so easy, sounded so good, so painless. I couldn't let Callie and Nessie go though, could I?

FIGHT TOM! I screamed at myself. THUD, another boot, THUD. I heard a laugh, and forced my bruised eyes open, his menacing eyes were screaming pleasure. He stopped for a moment, and looked at me, scowling at me.

"Fighting back are we, coward?" he laughed, and spat on me.

I pushed my weight onto my side, using my knees I got half way up. Half to go, I thought, clutching my leg and side. Then he kicked me. I flew back to the ground, where I'd started off.

"You're not going to win Tom" he laughed, and kicked my side again. He walked away, straight for Callie.

"NO!" I screamed, my vision blurred again. My eyes felt tired, and shut...


End file.
